someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow X
Shadow X I know it's kind of a cliche to start a story like this, but I'm a great Megaman X fan. My favorite is the first one, but I do love Megaman X 5. Even after what happened. A few years back, I was looking for some of my old Playstation games to play again on my Playstation 3. And I stumbled back into my old copy of Megaman X 5. Out of nostalgia, I popped it into my PS3 and started to play again. I decided to do things differently this time, instead of starting off with Zero, using the Black Zero cheat code, I started With X, using the Ultimate Armor cheat. Everything went normal, and I defeated the first four bosses, Grizzly Slash, Duff McWallen, Squid Adler and Izzy Glow, and got X a very high Hunter Ranking, I think it was GA or PA. After I finished these four, I was actually able to destroy the space Colony, Eurasia with the laser. That opened up the path to the last three stages, but I still played the rest of the stages to get everything, including all Heart Containers and both of X's Armors. Then, I went to the final stages. The first of these last stages is a throw back to Quickman's stage from Megaman 2, it has these yellow beams that kill you in one hit. When I got to the end of the level, I got to fight the Shadow Devil, which is basically a more frustrating version of the Yellow Devil from the original Megaman, and I always hated it. For some reason, I was having my butt kicked very hard, it really felt like this boss was being harder than normal, and then, my life bar was completely depleted, but something was odd. X didn't burst in pieces like normal, he was sucked in the shadow Devil's ball form, and then that red eye opened, I never liked it, but it was staring at the screen, like if it was looking at me. After about 30 to 40 seconds, the screen went black and I was back at the stage selection screen, I choose the same stage again, but this time I could only play as Zero. So I did it. The stage was normal, except there was no Zero Virus to be seen in the level at all. I reached the Shadow Devil and the fight went normal, he was at his standard difficulty and I defeated it with no problems. Next was the level where you fight Rangda Rangda, from the first Megaman X. The only odd thing was the lack of the Zero Virus, I reached the end of the level and defeated the boss. After that, when I chose the next stage, the game froze for two seconds before continuing, I was worried because the next stage has you fight Zero if you are playing as X, and X if you are playing as Zero. Since the only character I could play was Zero, I went on. Again, the level went normal except for the lack of the Zero Virus. And when I reached the boss room, there he was, X, complete Ultimate armor, but his sprite was all black and had glowing red eyes. The fight started, but he was undetectable, he was dodging everything I threw at him, and attacked me with very powerful attacks. Soon enough, I was dead. But, again the death scene wasn't like always, Zero was just there, laying on the ground, then a cut-scene started, it was one of those picture cut scenes from the game, it showed X's feet, then it scaled up to his waist, to his chest and finally his face, it was all black, the same shade as the Yellow Devil, his eyes where like that unsettling red eye. His eyes where the Shadow Devil's eye. Only one line of dialogue was shown in the bottom of that screen... "I am the shadow, the true self..." Category:Creepypasta Category:Megaman Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game